


A Conversation Between Frank and Julian

by Endaewen



Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: A Conversation Between Frank and Julian Luna. One Shot. Complete
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Conversation Between Frank and Julian

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written back in 2005 and posted to FF.N.

"You persist in seeing us as beasts and monsters, despite what I have told you. In most regards, Kindred are little different from the rest of the world."

"Yeah, so you say, but every time you and your kind get mixed up in my life, things go to hell," Frank took a breath and tried to sound a little less sour. "You know the saying, 'the proof is in the pudding'? Well, that's what I base my opinions on."

"You have enough experience to make such a sweeping judgement?" Julian sounded almost sarcastic.

"Probably not, but then, I haven't seen anything to make me change my opinion, either," Frank admitted.

"You do have a point there, but most police officers could say the same thing about humanity. Anyone who works in that field, does tend to see more of the dark side of the world, simply because they are dealing with the criminal element."

"But still, in the months since I found out about your kind..." Frank trailed off, remembering Alexandria, the woman he had loved, the woman who introduced him to the world he now saw hidden around him. "...At times, my life's been more like a war zone. Sometimes I feel like a piece on somebody's gameboard."

"What do you mean?" Julian was curious now. He knew of a number of kindred related events which had involved Frank and was interested in the detective's point of view.

"Someone phoned me and *told* me where to find Alexandria that last day. I got there just in time to see her jump into the harbour." He paused, remembering the horrifying sight of her on fire, falling towards the water.

#Daedalus, that was just uncalled for. Yes, her final death was required by our law, but, this attempt to cause her lover even more grief was most certainly not. Especially after I swore to give him my protection. I think I understand now why you reacted to me that night in the garden, Frank. Between what Alexandria must have told you about me, and Daedalus's actions, I must have become a monster in your mind.# Julian thought, wincing, while Frank continued his list, getting angrier as he spoke.

"Then, not that long after, I went home from work one day, only to end up in another tangle." #Which reminds me, I'd better see about getting better security at my apartment.#

"During the murder investigation at the warehouse?"

"Yeah. I got home one night only to end up with one of you threatening me *in my living room*" Frank's voice had risen almost to a shout by the end of the sentence.

"I'd heard about that event," Julian said, darkly. #From Sonny. He's the one who called you with the warning and made sure you had a way of defending yourself, unlike Sasha.# "Don't worry about it. I'm not angry with you for defending yourself, although I could certainly understand that being a worry. Those that planned that stunt are now dead for breaking one of our cardinal laws. Also, for going against my orders." #You shouldn't have had to defend yourself against the Brujah in the first place. I promised Alexandria that you were under my protection. Eddie going against that was an attempt to undermine my authority. A very failed attempt, though there were some close calls such as the Assamite.#

"And, of course, Starkweather."

"He should never have been embraced." Julian's voice was filled with cold fury. #When the Gangrel find the idiot who embraced him...#

"No arguement here," Frank replied, rubbing his neck at the memories of how close he had come to death at the hands of the rogue Gangrel.

He shivered at the look on the other mans' face. #Better not tell him about all the minor things, then,# mentally listing all of the times he had been verbally threatened and harassed by the Brujah leader or others. "Thats about all of it."

"I can see why you haven't changed your opinion of us thus far. Starkweather alone would be more than enough reason to think of us as monsters." Julian said, #sometimes I agree with that sentiment myself.# "However, the vast majority of us are not like that." #Still, I hope you never hear about what Goth attempted to do. His attempt to sacrifice a young child would confirm your opinions, but he is in the minority.#

"No, perhaps not, but your kind still seem to use threats, intimidation and double-dealing as the currency of your lives."

"Some clans more than others, and especially at the higher levels, it's true. And, most of us that you do know, live at those levels." Julian agreed, thinking of Lillie's treachery with the Brujah Primogen.

Frank nodded and said, "thanks for reminding me about that fact of my life, that as a part of my job, I do see more of the darkness in people. It would be a nice change though, not to have to see it, once in a while. Hopefully, I won't get dragged into your affairs for a while."

"Agreed. I'll do my best, and seeing that Fiori is now very dead, you may just get your wish."

#I doubt it. Someone new has begun to take his place in harassing me. Cameron. I'll bet he's taken Eddie Fiori's place in more ways than just that.# Frank just nodded.

#Sonny wishes he could tell you about the fact that he is Kindred. However he believes that you would see it as a betrayal, as me trying to spy on you, and the more we talk, the more I think he is right. Still, maybe someday...#


End file.
